Just Friends
by Bingo And Trippy
Summary: SMUT. After a terrible day at school, Dean finds his way into Seamus' bed for some much needed comfort but Dean knows that there are some things that even best friends dont do... Will Seamus and he ever be more than just friends? And do they want to be?


_**Fic By: Bingo**_

Bingo: HiHiHi!!! This is Bingo! The smutty twin! Weeeee!

Trippy: Uh huh!

Bingo: I wrote this for you people!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Trippy: She's had a sugar rush...

Bingo: This is deamus. Dean/Seamus. Everyone seems to have Seamus as the submisive one... But how can he be if Dean is the shy one... HMMMM?! So i had to be different! Plus the fact that Trippy hasn't finnished her fic yet... glares Hmm... ON WITH THE STORY!

**WARNING: Smutty behaviour amongst two boys... So there! (and theres not enough Deamus smut out there!!!)**

Trippy:_ Disclaimer - Bingo does not own anything... apart from my soul... which isn't very helpful... as i have a BIG SCARY EXAM soon... that could mean the end of the world as we know it!_

Bingo: Er... ON TO THE FIC FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

Trippy: Hmph! No one reads these bits anyway...

* * *

They were friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Dean didn't open his eyes at first when he heard a soft noise beside him. He was half asleep and his ears were buzzing, but then he heard it again. "Shay?" he said groggily.

There was no answer. Dean opened his eyes and all he saw was pitch, Their dormitory was so dark. He didn't sleep in Seamus' bed every night. It was something he'd started doing when the news of Voldemort's return to power had become public. It was a comfort thing. Sometimes he just couldn't sleep alone, especially now.

"Shay."

The soft rustling quickened and Dean sat up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

Seamus jerked at Dean's side. "What?" His voice was low and raspy.

"Are you okay?" Dean put a hand on Seamus' back and moved closer. Even before the return, back to the time when he was having extreme nightmares, Dean had spent many nights pressed against Seamus' back, his eyes closed tightly, as if that could drown out the sound of his own pounding heartbeat and rid himself of the terrifying images that haunted him in his sleep. There was no way to stop the bad dreams, but just having Seamus near calmed him. It always had. "Shay?"

"Nothing."

Dean pressed his chin to Seamus' shoulder and felt jerking movements. "What's the matter?"

"Go back to sleep, Dean. It's nothing."

Dean started to protest but he remained quiet instead. He rolled to his side and stared at the wall. Seamus was silent and unmoving beside him. Maybe HE'D been having a bad dream. But Dean was wide awake now and was just about try and force himself back to sleep when he felt something jam into his back.

It was Seamus' elbow.

"Ouch," Dean hissed. Seamus didn't seem to notice and his elbow bumped Dean again.

He moaned softly. Dean's eyebrows raised and he turned to his other side.

"Shay mate--" Bill began to whisper, but as he felt his friend writhe back against him he lost his words. Seamus was jerking off.

Jerking off right next him.

Dean blinked in the dark. He lay as still as he possibly could, holding his breath to avoid any movement or sound. The room fell mostly silent and all Dean could hear was the rustling of sheets and his best mate's soft groans.

He was terrified, embarrassed and felt ever so slightly violated. Dean wished that he hadn't crawled into bed with Seamus that night, but it had been a particularly bad day at school as he somehow managed to get a detention from Snape... for something that Seamus done in the first place! So Dean needed the comfort tonight. He let out a slow breath through his mouth and breathed deeply in through his nose, not making a sound.

"Oh," Seamus murmured. Dean froze even more, and then slowly turned away from him. His eyes were still wide open. "Yeah."

Dean had never encountered Seamus in this situation before. His friend was beginning to gasp, soft whining noises issuing from his lips to Deans's ears. Dean smiled a little dumbly. If Seamus knew he was awake, he'd just about die from embarrassment. Especially if anyone else herd. Reaching carefully for his wand he cast a spell in the direction of the others. God bless Harry and his tatty old Potions book!

Dean then grinned at the wall and perked up his ears to see what he could hear.

"Fuck," Seamus breathed out. The mattress jerked as he moved

'Must be one brilliant wank,' Dean thought. He dared to crane his neck back to take a look at his friend, but in such darkness all he could see were shapes and shadows. He could make out seamus' shoulder. It was bobbing up and down.

Interested and fascinated, Dean slowly turned to lie flat on his back. He started breathing more heavily as Seamus' grew louder, his movements becoming more intense.

"Oh, oh," Seamus hissed. Dean had to keep himself from laughing out loud. He moved to face Seamus' back just as he rolled to the right. Seamus' knees collided with Dean's and his upper thigh pressed tight into Dean's groin.

It was purely on accident but Dean gasped in shock as he felt his own cock, surprisingly hot and hard, react to the touch. A lightning fast flash of lust raced through his stomach. He didn't even think, just arched into Seamus' leg.

The movement snapped Seamus out of his pleasure stupor and their eyes met in the grey dark of the room.

"Dean," he murmured, but he didn't stop. He kept pulling on his length and Dean, attempting to breathe, rocked himself into Seamus' naked thigh again.

They both moaned and Dean reached a hand out to grab Seamus'shirt by the arm. He kept rocking himself against Seamus' thigh, his trapped cock making contact against skin. He felt his balls tighten and knew he had to touch himself. He pulled away from his Seamus finding resistance as Seamus moved against him, but entangling himself nonetheless. Dean settled onto his back and slid his trembling fingers down his pj pants. He looked up again and Seamus was staring at him intently.

Dean wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed once. He winced and cried out.

"Sshh." Seamus' eyes flickered in the darkness and Dean felt exhilarated at the harsh command. He closed his mouth and ran a finger up his erection, stopping to swirl his thumb around the head. He was so hard he was aching.

"Oh, yes," he breathed out. He gave himself a good, hard tug and nudged his leg between Seamus'. Seamus was nearly falling on top of him. He was on one elbow, looming over Dean as he pulled at his cock. Their breaths stung hot and moist on each other's cheeks and Dean cried out again and pressed his face against Seamus' neck. He shuddered and let out the tiniest of sobs.

"It's okay," Seamus' said. He moved even closer and Dean cried out helplessly when he felt Seamus' cock bump against his stomach.

Dean's mind was filled with red hot madness and he let Seamus tug his pajama pants down.

"Shay, no," he sighed through his pleasure. Seamus pressed their hips together and Dean felt his friends knuckles brush his sensitive flesh. "You really shouldn't—"

"Shush up."

They didn't speak again.

Seamus' hands didn't pull away, but they didn't move any closer. Dean kept stroking himself with big, sloppy movements. It wasn't so much the physical part that was getting him off; it was how he and Seamus were staring at each other, focused, so close they were almost sharing breaths. Dean buried his face in Seamus' neck again, unable to take the intensity of his golden-hazel eyes.

Dean sighed. He could feel Seamus' jagged movements against his own and as he moved with him, beads of sweat started to form at his forehead. Dean let out a choked sob and bumped his hip against Seamus' tensed forearm as Seamus grunted lowly.

They jerked together and their knuckles kissed. Dean could only imagine what it would have felt like without fingers and hands in the way. Heat blossomed in his belly and he smashed his face into the pillow and came.

He was full of tingling sensation and he felt hands on his hips and belly and then wetness on his thighs. Seamus had come on him.

He groaned and exhaled into the pillow.

The hands on him stilled and then grabbed hold of him tight. "Sorry, sorry," Seamus said. Dean's eyes cracked open to see Seamus frantically wiping at the come on Dean's legs. "Jeez, sorry, mate."

Dean knocked his hands away and then caught his wrist. "Sensitive," he said and Seamus eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay."

"You must think i'm..."

"Shay?"

"Hmm?" Seamus teeth were resting on his lower lip and he looked worried.

"Shut up."

Seamus stopped trying to wipe Dean's leg and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Dean yawned then and stretched his legs out. He felt so relaxed and comfortable, like he could fall asleep any moment. He laid his head down on the pillow and settled himself on his back, adjusting his pajama bottoms around his waist. He saw Seamus turn on his side, away from him as he was before.

They went to sleep.

They never talked about it.

Week's passed. Dean and Seamus got up in the mornings, went to their lessons each day, did their homework, went for their meals and then went to bed. It was their every day, unchanging routine. However, one thing had been added to that routine.

Dean wasn't just going to Seamus for comfort anymore.

Despite this new facet to their already unusual relationship, there was hardly a speck of awkwardness. There could have been, but the friends knew each other too well to let that happen.

Seamus only had to ask, "Are you tired?" to let Dean know he wanted to play. And Dean only had to answer, "No," in return to get things started. Finding their release together was the most intimate thing either of the two had ever done, and Dean craved the closeness.

Deep down Dean knew that this wasn't the sort of thing normal best friends did but somehow it seemed right. At times Dean felt like bringing the subject up but he wasn't as brave as his Irish friend. He didn't want to be. All he wanted was to be with Seamus... even if they were just friends.

* * *

Bingo: There! Done! REVEIW!!!! REVEIW!!! PLEASE!!!! FLAME ME IF YOU MUST!!!! PLEASE!!! 

Trippy: Please reveiw... before she attacks my fluffy toys... she can get realy nasty...

Bingo: PLEASE!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!

Trippy: If you don't reveiw i wouldn't blame you... i wouldn't reveiw either...

VVV --- CLICK IT --- VVV


End file.
